The Great Maelstrom Trainer
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze dreams of being the world's greatest Pokemon Master, follow him as he battles his way to the top. Along the way he'll make friends, he'll make enemies, he'll experience victory, he'll experience defeat, and he'll gain lovers. Naruto is about to hit the Pokemon world with the force of a Maelstrom!
1. A Journey Begins

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon bringing the rewritten version of my original Naruto x Pokemon story, this one will focus on Naruto and will be in the pokemon world. Naruto's team will be OP and will include legendaries. This is of course a harem story and the harem will both human girls and female pokemon so you don't like that idea please leave now. Naruto is from the Kalos region but will be starting his journey somewhere else and yes he will run into Ash and the gang. I will also be making everyone older cause I'll tell you now that there will be sex and I'm not having 10 year olds do it. There will be Legendary Pokemon in the harem and they will have human forms. Any move that is learned through TMs, HMs, or whatever will be learnable through training. And yes there will be Mega evolution. You should also know that now that this one is out the original, The Master and Mistress of Pokemon, will soon be deleted!

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attack or pokedex talking

"Hello" = Pokemon talking

[Hello] = talking on the phone

[ **Hello** ] = text

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

The Great Maelstrom Trainer

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a 15 year old boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky shoulder length red hair, deep purple eyes, three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, and a lean but muscular build. For clothes he wore black and red sneakers, black jeans with three horizontal red stripes on the legs, a red short sleeved shirt with a black spiral over the heart, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, red fingerless gloves, a black cord necklace with 2 miniaturized Pokeballs hanging from it, his ears are pierced with each having a different gem hanging from it, and on his right wrist is a bracelet with a gem embedded in it.

Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato used to be the Kalos Champion but later lost the title to the current champion, now though he worked in technology development making new and improved Pokeballs and other devices. Kushina used to be a top Coordinator before she retired and became a chef, she is now well known for amazing food, for both Pokemon and people. Due to their jobs Minato and Kushina had to travel a lot but they always brought Naruto with them and because of this Naruto was one of the few people that could say that they've been to EVERY region multiple times. Naruto also met a bunch of Gym Leaders and a few Champions with most of them taking a real shine to him and he got to see a lot of Pokemon .

Currently Naruto is sitting in his backyard which was huge with a large pool thinking about his future, while he and his family lived in Lumiose City in the Kalos Region he didn't want to start his journey in his home region. So far he's narrowed it down to either the Hoenn Region or the Sinnoh Region. Naruto was then suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he was tackled to the ground by something really soft.

"Daddy, Mary is hungry!" said the voice a female pokemon that Naruto knew very well. Sitting up a bit Naruto saw a small blue sheep like Pokemon with wool all over its body, black eyes, black and yellow stripes on its tail and ears, and an orange orb on the tip of its tail. This Pokemon is Mareep or Mary as Naruto likes to call her and the reason she is small is because she only hatched from her egg a few weeks ago. Naruto could understand Mary simply because he had a strong bond with her and because he had a great deal of aura, others would only hear her saying her name.

"Hehehe, alright Mary I'll get you something to eat. Do you want berries, Pokeblocks, or Poffins?" asked Naruto.

"Mary wants Poffins!" said Mary with a smile. Naruto smiled at her and lightly petted her head before standing up and leading Mary into the house and into the kitchen where plenty of jars were filled with different Pokefood. Picking up a jar filled with Poffins Naruto poured some out onto a plate before putting said plate on the ground for Mary. "YAY!" cheered Mary before digging into her food with glee.

"NAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOOO, Joker pranked me and turned my hair pink!" yelled the voice of a young girl that Naruto also knew well. Turning around Naruto saw a 7 year old girl with lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and her normally bright blonde hair done in twin pigtails was now bright pink. For clothes she wore a long sleeved blue and orange dress with knee high white socks, and blue slip on shoes. This little girl is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto's little sister and right now she did not look too happy.

Floating behind Mito is a Pokemon that was a black sphere surrounded by purple gas, it had two large white eyes, and a large mouth with small fangs. This Pokemon is a Gastly but was known as Trouble and she belongs to Mito.

Naruto had to fight really hard to not laugh at his little sister, much like himself his Pokemon Joker loved to play pranks on people though he didn't usually target people in the family unless they did something to him. "Well Mito maybe if you would have told Trouble to stop stealing his food he wouldn't prank you." said Naruto.

"I did tell Trouble to stop but she won't listen! And why am I getting pranked when I didn't do anything?" asked Mito.

"I know you didn't do anything Mito but you are Trouble's trainer so you're responsible for her and her actions." said Naruto. Mito pouted at this but then both she and Naruto felt a shiver go up their spines. "Joker come on out." said Naruto. There was a creepy laugh before a Pokemon seemed to shiver into existence, the Pokemon was shadow like with a round body, long pointed ears, spikes running down its back, large red eyes, and a toothy sinister smile. This Pokemon is Naruto's Gengar also known as Joker.

"Trouble you apologize for taking Joker's food right now, I don't like having pink hair." said Mito.

"No." said Trouble simply while turning away. Now despite being young Mito also had a lot of aura and a deep bond with Trouble so she understood what Trouble just said.

"Fine then I guess you can have generic Pokefood for dinner tonight while the rest of us have Mommy's cooking." said Mito. If possible Trouble turned chalk white before she quickly turned back around started furiously apologizing to Joker. While their Pokemon didn't mind regular Pokemon food if they had the chance to choose between it and Kushina's Pokemon food they'd pick Kushina's every time.

"Alright you two you can go play now, it should be long before Mom is back from the market and Dad should be home from work soon." said Naruto before Mito and Trouble ran off. "Joker you can go do as you please until dinner is ready, just don't traumatize anyone." said Naruto. Joker laughed at this before disappearing, Naruto sighed at this as he felt sorry for whoever was going to be the victim of Joker's pranks. Looking down Naruto noticed that Mary had fallen asleep after finishing her food, carefully picking her up Naruto took her to his room where she could rest peacefully.

Walking into his room Naruto saw his very first Pokemon sitting on his bed. The Pokemon in question was a large fox like Pokemon with grayish fur, a pointed muzzle with red lining on its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, long pointed ears, a fluffy ruff of black fur around its neck, a long voluminous spiky red mane with gray tips and a teal colored band encircling the bottom part of the mane much like a ponytail, and three sharp red claws on both its hands and feet. This Pokemon is Naruto's female Zoroark named Zorin. Naruto smile as he looked at Zorin he loved all of his Pokemon but he had to admit that he had the deepest bond with Zorin since he's had her since he was 5 and he found her as a Zorua. "Hey Zorin, how are you doing?" asked Naruto.

Looking to her trainer Zorin gave a small but still vulpine smile. "I'm doing fine Naruto, I see the little one found her way to you." said Zorin.

"Yeah, she fell asleep after I fed her." said Naruto on her little bed that was right next to his. Naruto then sat down next to Zorin and kissed her on the lips. Naruto and Zorin have been mates for 2 years now and while Minato and Kushina were surprised when they found out about Naruto's and Zorin's relationship but were fine with it. Relationships between humans and pokemon weren't as uncommon as you would think, they weren't really talked about openly, but they weren't uncommon. Zorin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss by adding tongue and straddling Naruto's lap. She ran her claws through his hair while he ran his hands up over her thighs, along her waist, and up her back sending chills down Zorin's spine. When they finally broke the kiss Zorin started to nibble and lick at his neck.

"Do think we have enough time for a quickie my love?" asked Zorin, she could feel the fur over her folds parting in preparation for taking her lovers cock.

"Oh I would love to take you right now my sexy fox, but Mom will be home at any moment and you are quite loud." said Naruto as he too started to nibble at her neck while his hands moved down to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Hmmm, I'll be quiet this time." said Zorin.

"Last the last time you said that I had to explain to Mary AND Mito that I wasn't hurting you and that we were wrestling, then there was that awkward talk I had to have with Mom and Dad." said Naruto. While it wasn't the first time they had had sex, it was the first time that everyone had heard them.

"That wasn't my fault, you were pounding me so good that I just had to scream out my pleasure." said Zorin as she ran her claws lightly down his chest. "Come on Honey, I want to feel you deep inside of me." said Zorin. Zorin then found herself on her back with Naruto over top of her kissing her deeply while also pinning her arms above her head, Arceus she loved it when Naruto would dominate her.

"I guess I can give my sexy fox a little something." said Naruto in a husky voice sending shivers down Zorin spine. Before things could really take off they were interrupted.

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled Kushina as she walked through the front door. Kushina was a beautiful woman with fair skin, purple eyes, ankle length red hair, an athletic but still feminine build, a toned ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wears a cream colored blouse, black pants, blue sandals, and over all of that is a green apron.

" _Damnit/_ _Damnit_." Naruto and Zorin thought at the same time before getting up from their position.

"Well we better head down stairs." said Naruto as he got up and headed for the door. He then noticed that Zorin wasn't following him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." said Zorin, she had to give herself sometime to calm down. Naruto understood and went to meet his mom.

Walking into the kitchen Naruto saw his mom along with two of his Pokemon that had gone with her to the market. The first Pokemon a slender human like Pokemon with light blue hair that covers most of its face, light blue arms, bright orange eyes, an orange horn on its chest and back, and it appeared to be wearing a flowing white gown. This Pokemon is Naruto's female shiny Gardevoir, her name is Angel. The other Pokemon was also a slender human like Pokemon but this one had pink skin, small pink hands, bright blue eyes, seemed to be wearing lipstick, black hair with four black hair strands or possibly antennas on either side of its head, a white bow on the top of its head, and for its body it seemed to be wearing a gothic black dress done in four segments with a white bow on each segment, and white cuffs on her wrists. This Pokemon is Naruto's Gothitelle, her name is Gwen.

Naruto got Gwen and Angel when he was 7 and they were just a Gothita and a Ralts, both of them had been abandoned by their previous trainers. Gwen was abandoned because she wasn't as strong as the other Pokemon her trainer had, naruto found her injured on the side of the rode. Angel was apparently a gift for some spoiled brat that only kept her for a month before getting bored of her and abandoning her, Naruto found her nearly starved to death in a forest a couple of days after he found Gwen. Naruto nursed both of them back to health and became close friends with them, in fact they became so attached to Naruto that when they were better and it was time to release them they didn't want to go and practically begged him to let them stay. Naruto of course allowed them to stay and become his Pokemon. He trained them alongside Zorin and now they were some of his strongest Pokemon.

Naruto then sighed when he noticed Gwen and Angel glaring at each other every now and then. Ever since he started training them they've had a rivalry with each other and it only got worse as they evolved. Walking into the kitchen Naruto greeted them. "Hey Mom, Gwen, Angel." said Naruto.

"Hey Sweetie." said Kushina with a smile as she turned to her son.

"Darling." said Angel and Gwen at the same time before they both moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them became his mates about a year ago. Kushina just shook her head at her son, while it wasn't uncommon for strong Pokemon to have more than one mate and it wasn't uncommon for a trainer to have a relationship with their Pokemon, It was uncommon for a trainer to have a relationship with more than one of their Pokemon. Kushina was fine with this though as Naruto had assured her that he was still interested in human women which meant she still had a chance to get grandbabies from him later. She hoped he had the same luck with human women that he had with Pokewomen that way she could have multiple daughter-in-laws and have an army of grandchildren.

"Alright Naruto I'm about to start on dinner so go get the rest of your Pokemon so that they can eat as well." said Kushina.

"Ok but what about yours and Dad's Pokemon?" asked Naruto.

"I've already fed them plenty of food so they should be fine." said Kushina. Naruto nodded at this before going to the backyard.

Walking towards the large forest area of their backyard he stopped at the very edge of the forest and let out a loud whistle. A few moments later there was some heavy footsteps before one of his Pokemon walked out. Its body was dark gray with light blue eyes, its jaw was rather sharp with two sharp teeth showing, it back was covered in iron armor, and two bands on each of its legs with the lower one being iron and the upper one being light gray. This Pokemon is Naruto's Lairon Lockjaw. Soon after Lockjaw came out another Pokemon came out. The Pokemon was slouched over bipedal wolf with most of its body being covered in dark blue fur while its tail, paws, chest, stomach, and muzzle were white, a thick mane of white fur runs from its back to the top of its head with a fringe of black fur that hangs over its face, red eyes that seemed to glow, folded ears, a stubby tail, and two pointy rocks coming out of either of its sides. This Pokemon is Naruto's shiny Midnight form Lycanroc named Lucian.

After Lucian came another pokemon, this one was a feline like Pokemon with most of its fur being dark purple with cream colored patches on its muzzle, forehead, chest, forelegs, back, and back feet, a rounded cat like muzzle, triangular black nose, dark green eyes with slit pupils and pink eye shadow on its eyelids, pointed cat like ears, tufts of fur resembling whiskers on either cheek, small dainty paws, a sleek and slender body, and a hook like tail. This Pokemon is Naruto's purrloin named Cheshire, she's also Lucian's mate.

Naruto then turned toward the pool when he heard splashing and saw two more of his Pokemon. The first had a light blue slender body with a white ruff around its neck, cream-yellowish ears-like fins made of webbing on either side of its head with a third one on top, and blue ridges that runs down the length of its spine and onto its tail fin. This is Naruto's Vaporeon named Calypso and funny enough she is Lucian's second mate. The second one had a long bluish white body with a light blue underbelly, large orange ovals on its forelegs and backs legs, small orange eyes, large black fan-like fins over its eyes, a pair of orange gills on either side of its face, and a large black axe-like fin growing out of its behind. This is Naruto's Swampert named Tide.

Naruto then quickly looked up when he heard flapping and saw two more Pokemon about to land. The first was a draconian bat like Pokemon that had a black and purple coloration, two toed clawed feet, a purple underbelly, large black and purple wings with three red claw digits at the tip, a fluffy white collar of fur encircling the lower portion of its neck, a thin flap of green skin connecting its wings to its body, piercing yellow eyes with a red eyebrow like feature, two pointed black features just under its nostrils, and large round ears that resembled loudspeakers. This Pokemon is Naruto's Noivern named Melody. The second Pokemon didn't land but hovered over the ground, it was a purple striped Pokemon with draconic and insectoid features. The top half of its body is slender with thin arms and fuchsia tipped claws, gray spikes on its shoulders, purple draconic wings with a single fuchsia claw at the joint and darker purple membranes, it has a long neck, its head has a large spiked crest and gray face spikes that act as mandibles when it opens its mouth, and it has glowing cyan eyes that are conjoined giving the appearance of a visor. The lower half of its body resembles that of a wasp with three large gay pikes. This Pokemon is Naruto's Ultra Beast Naganadel named Sting.

"Well now that everyone is…..wait, where is Centi?" asked Naruto as he noticed that his last Pokemon wasn't around.

"I'm here Naruto." said Centi as he walked up. Centi was a large Scolipede and while eyes were sharp and made him appear aggressive Naruto knew he was as docile as could be at this point in time.

"So what did you call us here for Naruto?" asked Lockjaw.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Mom just got home and she's already got to work on making dinner for everyone so come on inside to eat." said Naruto, on the inside he was quite happy that their house was large enough to fit their Pokemon, well as long as none of them were taller than 13ft. All the Pokemon got excited and head for the house except for Melody, Sting, and Centi who went to the kitchen windows.

Walking Inside and to the dining room Naruto was surprised to see that his dad was sitting at the table, apparently while he was getting his Pokemon Minato had come home from work. Minato was a tall man with lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, spiky blonde hair with spiky bangs framing his face, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore black shoes, a blue long sleeved jumpsuit, and a white lab coat with a red flame design at the bottom. "Hey Dad, how was work?" asked Naruto.

Looking to his son Minato smiled as he answered. "Hey Naruto, work was fine today but what about you, how was your day?" asked Minato.

"Fine Dad, though I can't wait to eat some of Mom's delicious food." said Naruto with Minato agreeing.

 **LATER**

Dinner was going as it normally went with Naruto, Mito, Minato, Kushina, Zorin, Gwen, and Angel sitting at the table eating while the rest of Naruto's Pokemon ate their food in various places. The only thing really all that different is that Naruto, Minato, and all of the male Pokemon were trying not to laugh at Mito's pink hair. Kushina and the female Pokemon weren't laughing because you just didn't mess with a girl's hair.

"So Naruto, since it's only a few months before you turn 16 and start your journey have you decided on where you want to start?" asked Minato.

"Sort of, I've narrowed it down to either Hoenn or Sinnoh." said Naruto.

"Oh, so you'll either be going to see May or Dawn. That's great since you three have been friends for a long time, it's about time the three of you stopped dancing around each other and started making me some grandbabies!" teased Kushina. She knew that the two girls she just mentioned had huge crushes on her son since they turned 12, Kushina often took him to see Dawn since she was friend's with Dawn's mom while Minato took Naruto to see May since he was friends with May's dad.

"MOOOOOOOM! It's not like that, I just don't want to start here, Kanto is considered the easiest of all the regions, If I go to the Alola Islands Lusamine will keep hounding me about Sting, the only reason I have to go to Unova is to see Professor Juniper, and I just don't feel like going to Johto." said Naruto.

"Well have you at least decided to travel with anyone?" asked Kushina.

"I wanted to but all my friends have plans. Hinata is staying here in order to do an apprenticeship at the Pokemon center. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are already going to be traveling together, and Gaara and his siblings are going to be traveling together." said Naruto.

"What about Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Tenten?" asked Kushina.

"While Sauske's brother is cool Sasuke himself is a prick, Kiba is also a prick while his sister is cool, Neji is a prick while both his cousins are cool, I don't think I need to explain why I don't want to travel with Sakura and Lee, and Tenten has decided to travel with Neji." said Naruto. Minato, Kushina, and even Mito had to agree with Naruto's reasons for not traveling with that particular group of people.

"Are you taking any of your current Pokemon with you?" asked Minato.

"Well that depends, can you remind me of how many Pokemon I'm allowed to carry with me at a time?" asked Naruto.

"Most trainers, especially first time trainers, are only allowed to carry 5 Pokemon at a time but since you've taken great care of your pokemon you've been upgraded to being able to carry 12 Pokemon at a time, so pretty much 2 whole teams." said Minato.

"Well I'm taking Zorin, Gwen, and Angel with me for obvious reasons, Mary since she's a baby and doesn't like being away from me for too long, Lucian since he'll drive himself crazy without a good battle every now and then, and of course these two." said Naruto while putting his hand over the two Pokeballs that hung around his neck.

"Damn straight." said Lucian.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other as that was a full team plus one right there but they also had something to tell him. "Um Naruto, your father and I have something to tell you." said Kushina.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well you know that Anubis and Chun-li had an egg a while back and it has recently hatched into a health Riolu and after talking with them I found out that they want you to take it with you on your journey." said Minato.

"Not only that but Masamune's and Ariel's egg hatched into a healthy Oshawott and they also want you to take it on your journey." said Kushina.

Naruto was surprised at hearing this but smiled and agreed anyway, sure that was less space for any new Hoenn Pokemon he caught but he would still have a fair bit of new Pokemon to train.

 **MONTHS LATER**

Naruto was currently standing at the airport wearing his normal clothes plus a red and black backpack to carry his supplies but he wasn't wearing is earrings. All of the Pokemon he was bringing with him were in their Pokeballs, except for Zorin, Angel, and Gwen who Naruto never put in their balls. Standing in front of Naruto are Minato, Kushina, and Mito as they wanted to see Naruto off. "Okay Naruto, now that we're at the airport can you finally tell us where you are going?"asked Kushina.

"Oh right, I've decided to go to Hoenn." said Naruto.

"Alright then I'll assume that you've already called Professor Birch and told him that you're on your way." said Minato.

"I sure did, he said that while he can't save a Pokemon for me he should have enough after giving everyone their starter for me to still have a pick." said Naruto. They all then felt a cold chill run down their spines before hearing a very familiar sinister laugh. Looking up they saw Joker floating above them laughing his ass off. "Joker what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he knew he left Joker at home.

"Hahahahahahaha, just...hahahahaha….just look….hahahaha!" said Joker while laughing and pointing into the distance.

"GOT DAMN YOU, GET BACK HERE YOU FLOATING BALL OF SHIT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" yelled a voice filled with nothing but rage. Looking to where the rage filled voice came from they saw that the voice came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a young man with fair skin, black eyes, black hair with a dark blue tint shaped like a duck's ass, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore blue and black sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. The reason for his rage was the fact that his hair wasn't in its usual style…...or color, it had been turned into a rainbow colored afro.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto, Kushina, and Mito as they fell to the ground while holding their sides. They didn't even try to hide their laughter at the boy's plite while Minato was trying very hard not to laugh, he felt that someone had to at least appear to feel sorry for the boy.

"Hahahahaha, oh God I'm gonna die laughing! Joker did you do this?" asked Naruto while still laughing.

"I sure did." said Joker being proud of his work.

"Nice work man, up top!" said Naruto as he and Joker high fived.

"Now that's just rude Naruto, you shouldn't encourage such behavior." said a lazy male voice. Looking to the source of the voice Naruto saw a tall lanky man with silver gravity defying hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. For clothes he wore black boots, dark blue cargo pants, a navy blue shirt with a green vest, an eyepatch over his left eye, and for some reason a dark blue mask that covers his nose and lower half of his face. His face is also currently buried in an orange book. This man is kakashi Hatake, Minato's old student.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Minato.

"Hey Sensei, I'm just seeing Sasuke off on his trip to Johto. What about you Sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"We're here to see Naruto off on his trip to Hoenn, though we weren't expecting Joker to play such a prank on someone." said Minato.

"I see, Naruto you should really teach your Pokemon to behave better and those three be in their balls." said Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi but these ladies don't get balled, they don't like it in there. And Joker is just having fun, there is no problem with having a sense of humor." said Naruto. Naruto didn't know why but Kakashi always tried to talk down to him or get him to give up training Pokemon, he also favored the hell out of Sasuke for some stupid reason that Naruto never understood.

"Yeah you one eyed pervert, don't criticize my fun!" said Joker.

"There is nothing wrong with having a sense of humor but you and your Pokemon seem to be out of control." said Kakashi.

"Oh whatever, Alright everyone we better get going before our plane leaves without us." said Naruto before giving Kushina, Minato, and Mito a hug then getting on the plane.

The family waved goodbye to Naruto before they started on their way home with Joker following them. "Why is Kakashi always such a dick to Naruto?" asked Kushina.

"I honestly don't know Kushina but I hope he apologizes for Joker gets any ideas." said Minato.

"Too late I've got some ideas, I think I'll get Trouble to help out." said Joker with narrow eyes. He didn't like how Kakashi treated Naruto and planed to make his life a living hell until he apologized to Naruto.

"Can I help?" asked Mito.

"Sure." said Joker.

Minato and Kushina paled at this as the three of them working together was very bad. They each said a small prayer for Kakashi and hoped he was at least sane the next time they saw him, those three teaming up for pranks was a terrible fate. Both of them were suddenly glad that Naruto was gone because they were sure that if he was still here and all 4 of them teamed up for a prank then the world would end.

 **LATER WITH NARUTO**

After an uneventful plane ride Naruto, Gwen, Angel, and Zorin were walking towards Professor Birch's lab, Zorin though was hiding herself using her illusions for some reason. Naruto had also let Mary out of her ball and was now holding her in his arms as they walked. A few minutes later they finally arrived at Professor Birch's lab and Naruto rang the doorbell. Moments later Professor Birch answered the door. Professor Birch was tall heavy built man with tan skin, dark eyes, short wavy brown hair, and a matching beard. For clothes he wore a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts, a black belt, and tan sandals.

Upon seeing Naruto Professor Birch smiled brightly. "Naruto, it's good to see you again, I'm glad you could make it. Oh and hey girls it's good to see you as well, but where is Zorin and who is this little one with you?" asked Professor Birch after greeting Naruto and the girls.

"Hey Professor Birch it's good to see you too. You know Zorin, she'll pop up when she feels like it, and this little ball of fluff is Mary. She hatched a few months ago." said Naruto.

"And you brought her with you because you knew she wouldn't want to be away from you. I knew from the moment I met you Naruto that you'd be a great trainer and the fact that you took this Pokemon's feelings into consideration when you bought her with you proves that. Now come on inside so you can pick a Pokemon." said Professor Birch but when he turned around he jumped back and fell on his ass since Zorin appeared right in his face. "Damnit Zorin, I told you not to do that anymore." said Professor Birch as he got up. Zorin just laughed before disappearing again.

"Hehehe, sorry Professor Birch but like I said you know how she is." said Naruto.

"Yeah I know, come on follow me. Oh and Naruto I should tell you that I actually didn't have as many Pokemon as I thought so I only have 2 left." said Professor Birch.

"That's alright, which 2 are left?" asked Naruto.

"A Torchic and a Treecko though there is a bit of a problem with each one. Torchic has had other trainers before but it always comes back a week or two later and Treecko has never been picked by anyone. I was actually hoping that maybe you could take both of them." said Professor Birch.

"I wish I could take both of them as I don't really have a Fire type or a Grass type but taking both of them would fill up too many slots on my team to start off with." said Naruto causing Professor Birch to look at him strangely.

"How many Pokemon did you bring with you Naruto?" asked Professor Birch knowing even without being an official trainer Naruto quite a bit of Pokemon.

"I've brought 9 with me though most of them are here for simple training purposes as I'll try not to use them in battles. But hey I have an Idea, I'll take the Torchic and you can send the Treecko to Mito, she been wanting another Pokemon to train alongside Trouble." said Naruto.

"Hmmm, that's a great idea Naruto." said Professor Birch before they came into the main area of the lab and Professor Birch gave Naruto the Torchic's Pokeball.

"Come on out!" said Naruto as he released Torchic from it's Pokeball. Torchic was a small chick like Pokemon with the majority of its body being covered in orange feathers, small developing yellow feathered wings, a small plume of three yellow feathers on top of its head, a small tan colored beak, matching bird like legs, and black eyes. The Torchic actually looked bored as it looked at Naruto.

"Oh great yet another trainer that'll treat me like a house pet." said Torchic.

"Oh, so that's why you always come back here? You willingly leave your trainer because they fall below your standards." said Naruto.

"Wow, you can actually understand me! Well anyway you're right that's why I left, don't get me wrong I understand them wanting to form a bond with me and stuff, but they neglected my training for a whole month so I left." said Torchic.

"Well that's understandable, though you won't have to worry about that with me as I train all of my Pokemon very often." said Naruto.

"So I'm not your first Pokemon?" asked Torchic

"No, I've traveled around the world a lot growing up and I've collected quite a few Pokepals along the way." said Naruto. "Oh and by the way I give all of my Pokemon names since I don't want to refer to them by their species so I'll be calling you Nova." said Naruto.

"That's a girls name, what makes you think I'm a girl." said the now named Nova.

"While most Torchics sound the same I can hear that your voice is a slightly higher pitch indicating that you're a female." said Naruto. There was no way he was going to tell her that that was a complete guess on his part.

"Hmmm, you're an interesting one, very well we'll see if you can live up to my standards." said Nova. With Nova was returned to her Pokeball.

"Well I can see that so far things are going well, at least from your side of the conversation anyway. You know it's funny that you picked Torchic since your friend May was here yesterday and she also picked a Torchic." said Professor Birch.

"That is kinda funny, maybe I'll meet up with May while on my journey. Well I better be off to Pokemon Center if I'm going to register for the Hoenn League, see you later Professor Birch." said Naruto as he left the lab.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 1 of this rewrite, I hope you guys like it. Below this will be the harem and a list of Naruto's Pokemon. Now I know someone is gonna complain about the size of my harem so let me say this now, Naruto's Harem grows over time, this means that he will only be with certain people at certain times. Example since he's starting in Hoenn he'll be with May, Phoebe, Roxanne, and whatever Naruto girl I decide to introduce in Hoenn. He's not gonna run off to Sinnoh in the middle of his journey to meet Dawn and Cynthia so they'll have to wait. His Pokegirls with show up as he catches them and while yes Nova is in the harem he's not going to be banging a Torchic, He'll wait until she's either a Combusken or Blaziken. If you have any girls you want to recommend whether they be Pokemon or Human then please do so.

Now as for Naruto's Pokemon and how many he can carry. Naruto has proven that he can handle the responsibility of taking care of more Pokemon than a regular trainer so he was allowed to carry more with that number being 12. Another is that while he does have a good number of his more experienced Pokemon with him he'll mostly have them help train his newer Pokemon and as a last resort should he find himself in a tight spot. Also if you were guessing Yes the two Pokemon he keeps around his neck are Legendary Pokemon, but I'm not telling you which just yet.

Harem

Zorin, Gwen, Angel, Nova, May, Dawn, Roxanne, Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Phoebe, Professor Juniper, Samui, Karui, Shizuka, Kin, Ino, Suzumebachi

Maybe

Lusamine, Lillie, Fantina, Valerie, Tayuya, Winona, Jessie, Shizuka

Naruto's Pokemon

Zorin

Species: Zoroark

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Ability: Illusion

Moves: Hone Claws, Night Slash, Scary Face, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse

Gwen

Species: Gothitelle

Type: Psychic

Gender: Female

Ability: Shadow Tag

Moves: Confusion, Psyshock, Double Slap, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psybeam

Angel

Species: Shiny Gardevoir

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Gender: Female

Ability: Synchronize

Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Moon Blast, Draining Kiss, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse

Lucian

Species: Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc

Type: Rock

Gender: Male

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Accel Rock, Quick Attack, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Stone Edge, Double Team, Bulk Up, Crush Claw

Lockjaw

Species: Larion

Type: Steel/Rock

Gender: Male

Ability: Sturdy

Moves: Headbutt, Iron Defense, Metal claw, Rock Tomb, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Tide

Species: Swampert

Type: Water/Ground

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Hammer arm, Ice Beam, Bide, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Mud Bomb, Whirlpool

Cheshire

Species: Purrloin

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Ability: Limber

Moves: Hone Claws, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Attract, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail

Calypso

Species: Vaporeon

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Aura Beam, Ice Beam, Attract, Surf, Double Team, Shadow Ball

Centi

Species: Scolipede

Type: Bug/Poison

Gender: Male

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Poison sting, Poison tail, Rollout, Iron Defense, Megahorn, Toxic, Solar Beam, X-scissor

Sting

Species: Naganadel

Type: Poison/Dragon

Gender: male

Ability: Beast Boost

Moves: Air cutter, Dragon Pulse, Toxic, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Double Team, Flamethrower

Melody

Species: Noivern

Type: Flying/Dragon

Gender: Female

Ability: Infiltrator

Moves: Boomburst, Toxic, Draco Meteor, Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Giga Impact, steel wing

Mary

Species: Mareep

Type: Electric

Gender: Female

Ability: Static

Moves: Growl, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Light Screen

Nova

Species: Torchic

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Unknown name

Species: Riolu

Type: Fighting

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Unknown name

Species: Oshawott

Type: Water

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Unknown name

Species: ?

Type: ?

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Unknown name

Species: ?

Type: ?

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Naruto's current team

Zorin, Gwen, Angel, Lucian, Riolu, Oshawott, Mary, Nova, Unknown, Unknown

Well that's all for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Training and a New Companion

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of The Great Maelstrom Trainer, I have to say that I'm surprised by how well you guys took to this version of the story but I'm happy you are enjoying it. To my reviewer that went by JAM, I thank you for letting me know that Midnight Lycanroc can not learn Accelerock or Quick Attack, I've fixed that down below by replacing them with Thunder Punch and Counter. As far as the harem goes I've gotten a lot of suggestions for both Human addition and female Pokemon, though mostly female Pokemon. I have to say I'm shocked by that but hey it just gives more to work with on the female Pokemon side of things. Now while I've added a few names to both the confirmed list and the maybe list, I'm not going to tell you which Pokemon I've decided to add as I don't want to give away which Pokemon Naruto will catch later. Sorry about the Pokemon talking not being underlined like it was supposed to be but I've fixed that this time around.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Training and a New Companion

It didn't take Naruto long to get to the Pokemon Center and register for the Hoenn League, now he was in a clearing in the forest where he found a group of large rocks that would be great for the training he had in mind. Naruto released his Riolu, his Oshawott, Lucian, and Nova from their Pokeballs and they looked around. Riolu was a black and blue dog like Pokemon, its legs and torso are black while its head, lower body, tail, and forepaws are blue, it has large round bumps on its forepaws, large red eyes, and a black "mask" on its face with black appendages on either side of its head. This Riolu's name is Sesshomaru. Oshawott is a sea otter like Pokemon with its entire body covered in fur, white fur on its face and arms, light blue fur on its torso, a dark blue flat tail, ears, and feet, large black eyes, three dimples under each eye, and a tan colored scallop on its stomach called a scalchop. This Oshawott's name is Muramasa.

"Alright guys it is time for training but first I'd like you guys to meet the newest member of our little family, her name is Nova." said Naruto. Sesshomaru, Muramasa, and Lucian just nodded to her in greeting. Naruto just sighed at this he knew Lucian only ever really got excited when he was with is mates, was training, or was having a battle. What really confused him was Sesshomaru's and Muramasa's attitudes because from what he knew Riolu and Oshawott were naturally very energetic and playful but for some reason Sesshomaru and Muramasa where very serious, he hoped they loosened up at some point. "Well before we get to training I need to scan you Nova so that I can know what moves you have." said Naruto as he pulled out his custom red and black Pokedex and scanned her.

" **Torchic, the chicken Pokemon. Torchic is a Fire Type Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind them with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave its foe scorched. This Torchic's ability is Blaze and it knows the moves Growl, Scratch, Ember, and Peck. This Torchic is Female and registered to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**." said the Pokedex.

"Alright now that that is out of the way let's get to training so come on everyone we're gonna do 50 laps around this area." said Naruto after he put Mary down then he and the Pokemon started running their laps. Gwen, Angel, and Zorin didn't run the laps since they knew this training wasn't for them, it wasn't for Lucian either but they were sure he just wanted to do it anyway. Once they were done with their laps Naruto, Sesshomaru, Muramasa, and Lucian didn't look tired at all while Nova was drenched in sweat.

"Hey, how come…..you guys…...aren't tired?" asked Nova between deep breathes.

"We've been training with Naruto for a while now so something like this is Normal to us, you'll get used to it in time." said Sesshomaru.

"Now that our run is over let's get to some real training. Sesshomaru I want you to go over to one of those rocks and practice using **Aura Sphere** until you get it down, Muramasa I want you to do 500 horizontal and vertical slashes wit **Razor Shell** on one of those rocks, Nova I want you to use **Peck** on one of the rocks until you can break through it, and Lucian I need you to help me learn **Brick Break**." said Naruto. Due to his high amount of aura Naruto was able to perform Pokemon moves.

"Very well." said Sesshomaru as he went to practice. **Aura Sphere** was a specialty of his species, he would not rest until he had it down.

"I'm on it." said Muramasa.

"You actually expect me to be able to do that?" asked Nova.

"Not at first but the more you work at it the easier it'll get. We're just working on **Peck** for now but later we'll be working on **Scratch** and **Ember**." said Naruto.

"You're crazy….but at least it's actual training." said Nova before going over to a rock and started pecking.

"Alright Naruto since you want me to help you learn **Brick Break** I'll teach you just like you taught me. That means that first you need to give me 200 one armed push ups with each arm." said Lucian. Naruto got down on the ground and started doing the push ups, he didn't complain because this was something he expected from Lucian.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Nova finally stopped using **Peck** on the rock and checked to see her progress, she was nowhere close to breaking through the rock but she wasn't surprised by that. Looking over to her right she saw Muramasa on his second set of cuts.

"415….416….417….418….419….420…." Muramasa counted off as he did his second set of slashes. He was breathing heavy, his arms were sore, and he was running low on energy but he knew this training was making him stronger.

Looking over to her left Nova saw Sesshomaru focusing on creating a large **Aura Sphere** , he had completed making a small one but he didn't want to settle for completing his task he wanted to fully master the attack. Nova then looked to Naruto and saw that he was now punching a rock while his knuckles were bleeding. Now she actually felt bad that she hadn't progressed as much as everyone else. As if he could feel how she was feeling Naruto called out to her.

"Hey Nova don't feel bad, remember that you're new to this and all the other trainers you had didn't train you properly. You'll get the hang of my training in no time just give it all you've got." said Naruto making Nova feel better. "Now then it's time to eat everyone so come on." said Naruto after Angel used **Heal Pulse** to heal his hands.

Everyone gathered around and Naruto handed everyone some food that he made himself, hey you don't have a Master Chef for a mom and not learn a few things. While everyone was eating Nova noticed Zorin, Gwen, and Angel were rather close to Naruto but decided not to pay it any attention and went back to her food.

"Wow this tastes amazing!" said Nova.

"Thanks I made it myself." said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Nova.

"Yeah, though it's nowhere near as good as my Mom's cooking." said Naruto with a smile.

Later that night Naruto had set up camp for the night and put all the Pokemon back in their balls, well except for Zorin, Gwen, and Angel of course. Currently Naruto is in his portable tent soundly sleeping while wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of red boxers. On his right Angel was curled up into his side, on his left was Gwen doing the same, and laying on his chest was Zorin. Needless to say thanks to sleeping like this Naruto never had to worry about cold nights. Moments later Zorin, Gwen, and Angel all opened their eyes which seemed to glow in the night.

"Alright girls you know the drill." said Zorin.

"Right." said Angel and Gwen at the same time before they each gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before leaving the tent.

 **LEMON START**

Now that she was alone with her mate Zorin started to kiss and lick at Naruto's neck causing him to groan in his sleep. She the planted a deep kiss on his lips, soon she found out he was awake when he started to kiss her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. She moaned loudly when she felt Naruto grab and play with her ass cheeks, he even gave them a spank every now and then. "What's got you in the mood?" asked Naruto as he broke the kiss and started peppering her neck with kisses.

"Mmmmm, I just wanted to feel you inside me again my love." said Zorin as she removed Naruto's shirt revealing Naruto nicely built body and six pack abs that she ran her paws over.

Rolling over so that he was on top of her and kissed her deeply. "Well then I better take care of my sexy fox." said Naruto as he kissed his way down her body. Zorin shivered at the feel of his lips on her body, no matter how many times they've ravaged each other he always got a rise out of her with little actions like this. As Naruto went further down her body Zorin spread her legs wider in order to show him her dripping wet pink pussy and to give him better access. Naruto teased her by blowing on her lower lips and kissing around her opening.

"Oooh, my love stop teasing me. Eat my hot pussy!" moaned Zorin.

"As you wish my sexy fox." said Naruto before he leaned in and kissed her lower lips repeatedly before shoving his tongue as deep into her pussy as it could go. He swirled his tongue around and made sure to savior her flavor as he loved the fact that she was sweet with a hint of bitterness. "Arceus Zorin your pussy tastes so fucking good." said Naruto before he went back to eating her out with passion.

"AHHH, ahhh, oh Naruto yesss!" moaned Zorin as she placed a paw on the back of his head and pushed his head deeper into her pussy. Her moans only became louder as Naruto started sucking on her clit, she also used her free paw in order to play with her nipples that were now poking through her fur. Shoving his tongue back inside of her Naruto dramatically increased her pleasure by using one hand to play with her clit while while he used his other hand to shove two fingers up her asshole. "AAAAHHHHHHH, OH FUCK YES! OH NARUTO YOU KNOW JUST WHAT I LIKE!" Zorin screamed in pleasure. Out of Naruto's mates Zorin was the one you could call the anal whore, she loved it when Naruto did anything to her ass.

Zorin's screams of pleasure was music to his ears as he continued to work two of her holes and her clit. Naruto wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible since he knew they wouldn't be able to go their usual amount of rounds since he had to train the others in the morning, but it was because he knew this that he was trying to make Zorin cum as hard and as fast as possible. Zorin was in heaven as Naruto worked her lower half with the skill of a master, his fingers squeezed her clit with just the right amount of pressure, his tongue was constantly assaulting her G-spot, and his other fingers were quickly stretching open her asshole. A couple more minutes of pleasure later and Zorin felt herself tightening up meaning she was on the verge of cumming.

"Oh Arceus, Naruto I'm about to cum! Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, oh fuck I'M CUMMING!" yelled Zorin as she poured her love juice down Naruto's throat. Naruto drank every single drop of Zorin's juice eagerly before he found himself pushed onto his back. "Now it's my turn to have a treat." said Zorin as she pulled Naruto's boxers off and revealed his rock hard 13 inch cock. She sensually licked her lips as her mouth watered as she remember all the pleasure her mate has brought her using his member. She quickly leaned down and started licking and sucking on his large round balls before dragging her tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip. Zorin did this a couple of times before swirling her tongue around the tip then taking 7 inches into her mouth.

She moaned at his taste as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, mindful of the sharp fangs she had. What wasn't in her mouth was being pumped with one paw while the other paw was playing with his balls. Naruto groaned in approval of her actions and lightly thrusted into her mouth pushing another inch in. Zorin slowly pull her mouth off of his dick while sucking along the way until only the tip was still in her mouth, taking a deep breath she then shoved every inch of his hard dick into her mouth and down her throat. "Oh fuck Zorin!" moaned Naruto. Zorin continued to deepthroat Naruto for a couple of minutes until she felt his shaft expand and his balls tighten. "Fuck Zorin I'm about to cum!" said Naruto as he grabbed the sides of her head and started to furiously face fuck her. Zorin moaned as Naruto roughly fucked her throat before he held her head in place and came down her throat and directly into her stomach.

Zorin slowly pulled off of his cock while using her tongue to lick up any cum that was left on his dick. After swallowing all of the cum that was still in her mouth she looked up at him with her eyes full of want and lust. "Mmmmm, just as delicious as usual my love." said Zorin before she quickly found herself on her back with Naruto overtop of her rubbing his cock against her entrance. Naruto then delivered a searing kiss that was filled with love and lust and caused Zorin to become light headed. The kiss only lasted a few moments before he started to attack her exposed nipples causing her to moan loudly as he continued to grind against her wet folds which were covering his cock in her juices. "Ah, Ah, Naruto please, fuck me!" begged Zorin as she could feel the fire in her loins becoming a raging inferno that only Naruto could put out.

Naruto slowly slid his cock inch by inch into her soaking wet pussy until he was completely inside her and he could feel the tip of his cock at the entrance to her womb. He slowly pulled half way out before shoving himself back in, knocking the air out of her lungs. Zorin moaned continuously as Naruto slow fucked her while sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Her moans increased when Naruto started pulling out until only the tip was still inside then quickly pushing all the way back in with full force.

"Ahhh, ah, ah, ah, oh Naruto, fuck me faster, fuck harder!" moaned Zorin.

Naruto leaned up and put Zorin's legs over his shoulders and increased the power and speed of his thrusts. The sound of his thighs crashing into hers echoed throughout the tent along with the wet slap of of his dick plowing into her pussy. "Fuck Zorin, not matter how many times I fuck this hot wet pussy it's always so tight!" groaned Naruto.

"AHHHH YES, YES, YES, YES, FUCK ME NARUTO, FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME WITH YOUR BIG DICK!" yelled Zorin.

"Yeah, you like that don't you, you can't get enough of this dick." said Naruto.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT, YOU ALWAYS RAVAGE ME SO FUCKING GOOD! YES, YES, YEEESSSS, DESTROY MY PUSSY YOU BIG DICKED STUD! OH FUCK YOU'VE RUINED ME, NOTHING WILL EVER BE ABLE TO GET ME OFF LIKE YOUR DICK!" yelled Zorin.

Naruto moved his hands to her hard pink nipples and pinched them as he further increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. "Fuck Zorin, your tight pussy is gonna make me cum!" said Naruto, his thrusts becoming more wild but still ramming her G-spot.

"INSIDE, CUM DEEP INSIDE ME AND FILL MY WOMB TO THE BRIM!" yelled Zorin.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH/AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" yelled Naruto and Zorin as they came at the same time.

Zorin moaned in contient as she felt Naruto's hot sticky cum coat her insides and fill her womb before he slowly pulled out of her with her folds quickly shutting tight in order to keep his cum inside. She was then surprised when she suddenly found herself on all fours with her ass in the air and Naruto's hands on her hips. "Oh we're not done just yet my sexy fox, one more round before we really do need to get some sleep and I know you're gonna love this." said Naruto before he shoved every inch of his cock deep into Zorin's ass and then began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! STRETCH MY ASS NARUTO, BREAK IT, DESTROY IT, FUCK MY ASS HARD AND DEEP UNTIL IT'S SHAPED TO FIT YOUR DICK!" screamed Zorin in pure pleasure. Sex with Naruto was always amazing but Zorin especially loved it when Naruto would fuck her in the ass.

"FUCK Zorin, your ass is even tighter than your pussy and it's sucking me in like it doesn't want to let go of my dick. But then again I bet it doesn't since you're such an anal whore." said Naruto as he enjoyed the feel of her ass cheeks bouncing against his waist and his balls slapping against her clit..

"YES I'M AN ANAL WHORE, I'M YOUR FOXY ANAL WHORE WHO LOVES HAVING HER ASS RIPPED OPEN BY YOUR HUGE COCK! FUCK MY ASS DEEPER NARUTO, REMIND IT THAT YOU OWN IT!" yelled Zorin with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

This continued for 20 more minutes before both of them felt their climax approaching. Naruto's thrusts became wild and Zorin had practically screamed herself horse but continued to fuck like their lives depended on it. "Zorin, oh fuck, I'm about to cum!" said Naruto.

"ME TOO, I'M GONNA CUM FROM HAVING MY ASS POUNDED BY YOUR HUGE COCK!" screamed Zorin.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH/AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Naruto and Zorin as they once again came at the same time.

Zorin shivered as she felt Naruto's cum pour into her ass before he pulled out of her. After that they repositioned themselves so that Zorin was once again laying on Naruto's chest. "That was amazing my love." said Zorin.

"Yeah it was." agreed Naruto.

 **LEMON END**

"Are you two done now?" asked Gwen when she poked her head back in the tent when the screaming finally stopped.

"Yes we're done for tonight so you and Angel can come back in." said Naruto.

With that Gwen and Angel walked back into the tent and retook their spots on Naruto. Both of them could easily smell the strong scent of sex in the air and on Naruto but this was something they were used to so they ignored it and were just happy to be back in their mate's arms, besides it wasn't like they would have their turn later after all. Naruto kissed all of his girls before they all cuddled together and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up and went back to training, Nova was still working on breaking through the rock using **Peck** , Muramasa was running around the area with a rock tied to his back, Sesshomaru was still focusing on mastering **Aura Sphere** , and Lucian was still training Naruto to use **Brick Break**. All of the Pokemon noticed the glow that Zorin had and the slight limp in her step, most of the pokemon were used to seeing Zorin, Gwen, or Angel like that so they paid it no mind but Nova wasn't used to it. Taking a quick break from her training she walked over to Zorin in order to see what was going on.

"Hey Zoroark, what's up with you?" asked Nova.

Zorin gave Nova a mild glare for not using her name but then remembered that Nova was knew to the group, plus she, Angel, and Gwen hadn't really introduced themselves to Nova. "First off don't call me by my species name as I will find it insulting, I'm letting it go this time since you're new to the group and we haven't been properly introduced. Secondly, every Pokemon that Naruto has caught has a name they were given by him that they prefer to be called by. You already know Sesshomaru, Muramasa, and Lucian; my name is Zorin, the Gothitelle over there is Gwen, the Gardevoir is Angel, and the ball of fluff is Mary. Finally, I'm like this because Naruto and I had not passionate sex last night." said Zorin.

"You and Naruto are in a relationship!?" asked Nova in surprise. Sure she knew of some trainers having intimate relationships with their Pokemon but she didn't think she would have a trainer that was like that.

"Yes he's my mate, he's also Gwen's and Angel's mate." said Zorin.

"Oh….wow." said Nova, shocked that her trainer was strong enough to get 3 Pokemon to agree to share him.

Just then everyone saw Naruto suddenly stop training, freeze up, and turn really pale. This worried them a bit as it wasn't often that they would see Naruto like this. "Darling what's wrong?" asked Angel.

"I just realized that I've made a grave mistake…...I didn't call Mom and tell her that I made it here safely." said Naruto. Once he said that every Pokemon but Nova paled as well with Mary curling up into a ball and trying to hide herself.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" yelled Lucian with clear fear in his eyes. Fear was an emotion that Lucian rarely showed but when it came to an angry Kushina, even legendary Pokemon would show fear.

"CALL YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW, HURRY!" yelled Sesshomaru. He had only dealt with an angry Kushina once and that was enough for him.

"But….but….but I'm scared!" whined Naruto.

"WE DON'T CARE, CALL YOUR MOTHER!" yell everyone but Mary and Nova. Mary was too scared to come out of her little ball and would never yell at her daddy, Nova was just very confused on what was going on.

"Fine, but you should know that if I die I've left all of you to Mito." said Naruto before he shakingly reach into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and started to dial his mother's number.

 **NAMIKAZE HOUSE**

Kushina was sitting on couch staring intently at her cell phone. Her baby boy was supposed to have been called her to let her know he had made it safely to Hoenn, she knew he must have made it to Hoenn by now and yet he hasn't called. In her head Kushina was going through multiple scenarios of why her baby hadn't called her yet; everything from his phone dying and him not having his charger, accidently dropping his phone into some water, and even being kidnapped by some thugs and being sold off as a sex slave. As the scenarios in her head continued to get worse she stood up and started to pace while still looking at her phone.

Off to the side Minato was trying to hide behind his paper as much as possible. He knew Kushina was worried about Naruto but he wasn't as he was the one home when Professor Birch sent Mito a Treecko while explaining that it was Naruto's idea. This meant that Naruto had made it safely to Hoenn and to Professor Birch's lab, the reason he was trying to hide himself was because he forgot to mention this to Kushina and like any sane man he had a healthy respect/fear of women, especially angry women or in this case his angry wife.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" said Kushina before she stood up and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going Kushina?" asked Minato.

"I'm going to Hoenn to find my baby boy. I knew we shouldn't have let him travel alone, no matter how mature he is he's still young and people can be cruel." said Kushina.

"Please Kushina calm down." said Minato. He quickly regretted saying that as he found himself being held up by his shirt and staring into the rage filled eyes of his wife while her hair floated behind her split into 9 tails.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GIRLY BOY! Our son is out there possibly being drugged out of his mind in preparation for being somebody's sex toy and I will not sit here and let it happen! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND NOT EVEN ARCEUS CAN STOP ME!" yelled Kushina. Minato was saved from his wife when her phone started to ring.

[Hello.]- said Kushina answering her phone.

[Hey Mom.]- said Naruto on the other end.

[NARUTO, oh baby are you okay!? Did you managed to escape your captors? Did they drug you? Oh Arceus they didn't rape you did they? Do you know where you are? Just hang on baby, Mommy is going to track your cell signal and then come save you! Everything is going to be-.]- said Kushina before she was finally interrupted.

[MOM, would you please calm down, you're over exaggerating again. I'm fine and I'm calling to let you know that since I forgot to do it yesterday.]- said Naruto.

[DAMNIT NARUTO, how could you forget to call me, you know how much I worry. From now on you are to call me at least once a week so that I know you're okay and if you forget to call me again I'm coming down there and will be taking part of your journey with you!]- said Kushina.

[Yes Mom. Hey wait a minute, you should have at least known that I had gotten to Professor Birch's lab safely since I told him to send Mito the Treecko he had since Mito has been talking about wanting one. I believe Dad was home when that happened so you should have known that much by now.]- said Naruto.

Kushina paused at hearing this. She had seen Mito playing with the Treecko he was talking about but she assume that Minato had gotten it for her since like Naruto said she had been talking about wanting one. Now knowing that it had been Naruto's idea to tell Professor Birch to send it to Mito and her husband hadn't said anything to her about it. Her anger grew at this but now it was directed at Minato. [Hmmm, it would seem that your father failed to mention any of this to me so I'll have to deal with him. You enjoy the rest of your journey Sweetie and remember to call me, I love you.]- said Kushina.

[I love you too Mom, bye.]- said Naruto before they both hung up.

Kushina slowly turned towards her husband and found him trying to crawl away from her. He had at least overheard her side of the conversation and knew he was in a lot of trouble. Before he could get too far away Kushina placed her foot on his back and pinned him to the ground. "So…..you didn't tell him that you had least gotten word that our son was okay." said Kushina with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Kushina please I can explain!" pleaded Minato.

"SILENCE, you will be punished for this. When I remove my foot you are to go to our room, put on the blindfold, put on the ballgag, and assume the position while I go get my paddle." said Kushina.

"NO, NOT THE PADDLE, ANYTHING BUT THE PADDLE!" yelled Minato.

"Fine, I'll get the rake and sodomize you, and I'll use the end with the teeth." said Kushina.

"YES THE PADDLE, PLEASE USE THE PADDLE!" yelled Minato with nothing but fear in his voice. They were lucky that Mito was at a friends house and couldn't hear any of this.

 **WITH MITO**

Mito was currently hiding in the bushes in front of Kakashi's house, next to her is her best friend Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabit is a young girl the same age as Mito with fair skin, long brown hair, pale eyes, and a petite build. For clothes she wore brown shoes, knee high socks, a brown skirt, and a cream colored short sleeved shirt. Hiding in the dark shade of the house was Trouble and Joker, Mito would have brought her new Treecko with them that she named Liz, but she hadn't taught her how to pull off pranks yet.

"Why are we here again?" asked Hanabi.

"We're here because Joker, Trouble, and I have set up a prank for that jerk Kakashi and we want to see his reaction." said Mito.

"And why did the 3 of you prank Mr. Hatake?" asked Hanabi.

"He was a jerk to Naruto before he left on his journey, so we're pranking him in revenge. Shhh, here he comes." said Mito.

Kakashi walked up to his house after coming back from seeing if any new editions of his favorite book series had come out yet, none did so he decided to come home and read from his collection. Opening his door he came to the most horrible sight in his life, hanging from his ceiling on rusty hooks was his precious Make-out Paradise book collection with the pages torn out and some of them burned to a crisp. On every wall was a poster of Might Guy in a small green speedo while flexing in different poses and on every poster was the phrase "Are you feeling young and sassy!?" or "Let the Flames of Youth shine brightly!". And finally standing in the middle of his living room were 2 manikins, one looked like him while the other looked like Guy, both were in speedos, and they were hugging each other.

Once Kakashi's brain finally registered everything that was going on Kakashi did the only thing that he could. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed like a little bitch before fainting while foaming at the mouth with his one visible eye being completely white.

"Hahahahahahahaha/Hahahahahahahah!" laughed Mito, Trouble, and Joker. Even Hanabi giggled a bit as she had to admit that Kakashi's reaction was funny.

"Oh that was awesome, and to think I get to do this until Naruto comes home!" said Mito with a large smile.

"As funny as that was, can we go back to my house and play now?" asked Hanabi.

"Sure, I just need to do one more thing." said Mito before she pulled out a marker and wrote the worst phrase she knew on Kakashi's face, that phrase was Butt Cheese. Joker saw this and knew he'd have to fix it when she was gone, he wasn't going to suffer Kushina's wrath for teaching Mito bad words. Despite being a Ghost Type Pokemon Kushina was still able to hurt him with physical attacks. "There now we can go." said Mito as she, Hanabi, and Trouble started on their way back to Hanabi's house.

Once they were out of sight Joker erased Mito's phrase and instead wrote "Hates Pussy" on Kakashi's right cheek, wrote "Dick Here" with an arrow pointing to Kakashi's mouth on his left cheek, and on Kakashi's forehead "Back Door Open For Business". Joker admired his work for a moment before leaving to catch up to Mito, Trouble, and Hanabi. Once he caught up Mito, Trouble, and himself felt a cold hand grip their very soul, it was then that the three of them decided to stay with Hanabi longer than they had planned since this feeling only meant bad things.

"Hey Mito you said that Mr. Hatake was a jerk to your brother, why is that?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know but he's been like that for as long as I can remember. From what I know he's one of my dad's students but I can't figure out why he's such a jerk, I mean Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin are really nice and fun but he's….well a jerk." said Mito.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he felt like that could have gone way worse. He then felt a cold hand grip his very soul and instantly knew what this meant, his mom was using the punishment paddle. Arceus he hated that thing, the last time he was punished with it he couldn't sit down for days and had to learn how to sleep standing up. He said a short prayer for his dad as he knew he had kind of thrown the man under the bus but better his dad than him. Once he was done praying he got everyone back to training as he wanted them at their best for when they got to their first gym.

Days later Naruto was walking down a trail with Gwen and Angel following him, Zorin had once hidden herself with her illusions. While doing this he was thinking about how training was going; Sesshomaru and Muramasa were doing very well and Nova was quickly getting used to the training. She had finally managed to break through the rock using Peck and was now working to do the same with Scratch. Even Mary had started to train with them bit though Naruto wasn't as intense with her. Naruto had also had them battle with some of the wild Pokemon they came across and while they did well Naruto knew neither Mary or Nova were ready for an actual battle with a trained Pokemon yet, Nova was close but Naruto wanted to be sure she was ready. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed something approaching, thinking that it was another wild Pokemon he got ready for a battle but instead of a wild Pokemon it turned out to be a rather attractive girl.

The girl in question stood at 5'2 with fair skin, shoulder length brown hair with a single lock of hair falling on the right side of her face and just a bit over her right eyes, steel gray eyes with orange markings on the corners, a slender and nicely toned build, wide hips, a round ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a purple top with detached sleeves, a short purple skirt, a yellow sash tied around her waist with a bow in the back, thigh high purple stockings, and on her feet were purple and yellow sneakers. When the girl noticed Naruto's Pokemon she knew Naruto was a strong trainer and decided to use him as training for her upcoming gym battle.

"Hey you, you're a trainer right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to challenge the Rustboro City Gym and earn my Stone Badge." said Naruto.

"I see, well in any case I'd like to challenge you to a battle." said the girl.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and decided to accept the challenge since it'll be good for his Pokemon. "Alright I accept your challenge." said Naruto.

"Great but first I should warn you that this isn't my first journey and I currently have 3 Pokemon with me and they are from my last journey." said the girl.

"Oh well that's interesting, this is my first journey but don't let that fool you as I've traveled all over the world and I currently have 10 Pokemon." said Naruto.

The girl's eyes were wide as she heard this. "How the hell do you have 10 Pokemon? Trainers aren't even allowed to carry more than 5 at a time." said the girl.

"Well like I said I've traveled all over the world and just because I didn't start my journey until now doesn't mean I didn't gather Pokemon. And as far as the normal limit for Pokemon trainers can carry, you can easily be able to carry more if you apply for it. They'll check the health and bond you have with your Pokemon and if everything works out they'll increase the amount of Pokemon you can carry at a time." said Naruto.

"Oh…..well alright then. Anyway let's just use one Pokemon each." said the girl.

"Sure thing." said Naruto.

"Good, now let's go Beedrill!" said the girl as she threw out one of her Pokeballs. In a flash of light a large bee like Pokemon appeared and it had big ass drills for hands, it really lived up to its name.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Beedrill. " **Beedrill, the poison bee Pokemon. Beedrill is a Bug and Poison Type Pokemon. Beedrill flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. Beedrill are extremely territorial, no one should ever approach its nest as this if for their own safety. If angered they will attack in a swarm. This Beedrill is male and is registered to Suzumebachi Kamizuru**." said the Pokedex.

"So your name is Suzumebachi, well then I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Come on out Sesshomaru, Nova!" said Naruto as he threw out their Pokeballs. "Nova I want you to watch this battle closely as it will serve as a demonstration on what I'll need your help with later. Sesshomaru this is a real deal battle so no holding back, let's show them our power." said Naruto.

"You got it Naruto." said Sesshomaru.

This time it was the now named Suzumebachi to pull out her Pokedex and scan the Pokemon before her. " **No information available**." said Suzumebachi's Pokedex.

"What the hell?" asked Suzumebachi.

"You must not have been to any of the regions where you can find a Riolu otherwise your Pokedex would have been updated to have information on them. Here let me help you out." said Naruto as he scanned Sesshomaru.

" **Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu is a Fighting Type Pokemon. Riolu's body is lithe yet powerful as it can crest 3 mountains and cross 2 canyons in one night. It has the Peculiar power to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. This Riolu is male and is registered to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.** " said Naruto's Pokedex.

"So it's called a Riolu, this should be interesting. I hope you don't mind if I start things off, Beedrill use **Pin Missile**!" commanded Suzumebachi. Beedrills stingers started to glow bright white before it launched a barrage of pins at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru use **Quick Attack** to dodge and get in close." said Naruto. In a burst of speed sesshomaru managed to dodge all of the pins that were fired and got close to Beedrill. "Now use **Sky Uppercut**!" said Naruto. Sesshomaru's right paw started to glow light blue before he delivered a powerful uppercut to Beedrill's chin sending it back and onto the ground.

"Beedrill are you alright?" asked Suzumebachi. Beedrill buzzed that it was fine as it got up ready to keep fighting. "Alright use **Double Team** followed by **Sludge Bomb**!" said Suzumebachi. Beedrill glowed white briefly before suddenly multiple versions of it surrounded Sesshomaru and started firing sludge at him.

"Use **Endure**!" said Naruto. Sesshomaru's body started to glow as he took a guarded stance as he was pelted with sludge. Naruto watched this intently as he waited for the right time to strike, he had full faith that Sesshomaru could take this amount of punishment.

"Wow, so this is a real battle." Nova said to herself while watching intently.

"Now Beedrill, use **Poison Jab**!" said Suzumebachi. All of the Beedrill disappeared except for one which charged at Sesshomaru with it's stinger glowing purple. As Beedrill closed in on Sesshomaru from behind it threw its stinger forward, it was then that Naruto decided to strike.

"Sesshomaru, dodge it then use **Force Palm**!" said Naruto. Sesshomaru smoothly slide under Beedrill's **Poison Jab** and into its guard. From there Sesshomaru placed its paw on Beedrill's chest and release a great force that shot Beedrill back and caused it to skid across the ground. "Now finish it with **Aura Sphere**!" said Naruto. Sesshomaru put his paws together and between them and medium sized blue sphere formed before Sesshomaru quickly threw the sphere at Beedrill. When the attack crashed into Beedrill it exploded and caused a cloud of dirt and dust. Naruto was sure Beedrill was down but surprised to see Beedrill standing with the cloud cleared, it was struggling but the fact that it wasn't knocked out showed that Suzumebachi had trained it well.

"That is a tough Pokemon." said Nova.

"Beedrill use **Solar Beam**!" said Suzumebachi. Beedrill's wings started to absorb sunlight and its stingers started to glow as it charged up its attack.

"Don't let it finish charging, use **Quick Attack** then use **Force Palm**!" said Naruto. Sesshomaru quickly dashed forward and appeared face to face with Beedrill. He then place his paw right in between Beedrill's eyes and released enough force that Beedrill hit the ground and actually cratered it a bit. This Beedrill's eyes were replaced with swirls showing that it was knocked out. "Well looks like we win, great job Sesshomaru." said Naruto before returning him to his Pokeball, he did the same to Nova.

"Beedrill return. You did great so take a nice long rest." said Suzumebachi.

"You did a great job training your Beedrill, Sesshomaru is no easy opponent and yet it lasted a good amount of time and actually did some damage." said Naruto.

"Thanks, your Riolu was pretty strong as well. Hey you said you were going to the Rustboro City Gym right?" asked Suzumebachi.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto.

"What do you say we travel together?" asked Suzumebachi boldly. In her mind even though this was Naruto's first journey she could see that he was a strong trainer, she figured that if she traveled with him she could learn a few things and maybe incorporate it into her own style of battle. It also helped that she thought he was really handsome.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. Plus since this is your second journey maybe you can give me a few pointers." said Naruto.

"Alright I don't mind giving you some pointers, now let's get going." said Suzumebachi. She liked the fact that he acknowledged that she had more experience than him and wasn't afraid to ask her to give him some tips. She hated people who acted like they knew everything and was too stubborn to ask for help.

With that done the two trainers and Naruto's Pokemon continued on their way to Rustboro City. They were rather excited to get to their first gym battle in the Hoenn region.

* * *

Well everyone that's it for chapter 2, I hope you liked it. This chapter you've read about Naruto railing Zorin, training his team, doing some training himself, and his battle with another trainer in the form of Suzumebachi. Hope the battle was too your liking. Also yes there are cell phones, how the hell do you have machines that can teleport Pokeballs to you from half way across the world but you don't have cell phones so parents can check on their 10 YEAR OLD KIDS that are half way across the wold ALONE!

I wrote this chapter rather quick because since this is a overhaul of The Master and Mistress of Pokemon I wanted to get it to 2 chapters before I deleted the original version.

VERY IMPORTANT: I want all of my readers to be ready for when December comes because there will be an explosion of Updates and New stories being published. Be on the lookout for that.

Harem

Zorin, Gwen, Angel, Nova, May, Dawn, Roxanne, Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Phoebe, Professor Juniper, Samui, Karui, Shizuka, Kin, Ino, Suzumebachi, Solana, Kurotsuchi

Maybe

Lusamine, Lillie, Fantina, Valerie, Tayuya, Winona, Jessie, Shizuka, Courtney, Misty, Kotohime, Korrina, Whitney, Maylene, Gardenia

Naruto's Pokemon

Zorin

Species: Zoroark

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Ability: Illusion

Moves: Hone Claws, Night Slash, Scary Face, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse

Gwen

Species: Gothitelle

Type: Psychic

Gender: Female

Ability: Shadow Tag

Moves: Confusion, Psyshock, Double Slap, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psybeam

Angel

Species: Shiny Gardevoir

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Gender: Female

Ability: Synchronize

Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Moon Blast, Draining Kiss, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse

Lucian

Species: Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc

Type: Rock

Gender: Male

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Thunder Punch, Counter, Rock Tomb, Brick Break, Stone Edge, Double Team, Bulk Up, Crush Claw

Lockjaw

Species: Larion

Type: Steel/Rock

Gender: Male

Ability: Sturdy

Moves: Headbutt, Iron Defense, Metal claw, Rock Tomb, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Tide

Species: Swampert

Type: Water/Ground

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Hammer arm, Ice Beam, Bide, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Mud Bomb, Whirlpool

Cheshire

Species: Purrloin

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Ability: Limber

Moves: Hone Claws, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Attract, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail

Calypso

Species: Vaporeon

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Aura Beam, Ice Beam, Attract, Surf, Double Team, Shadow Ball

Centi

Species: Scolipede

Type: Bug/Poison

Gender: Male

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Poison sting, Poison tail, Rollout, Iron Defense, Megahorn, Toxic, Solar Beam, X-scissor

Sting

Species: Naganadel

Type: Poison/Dragon

Gender: male

Ability: Beast Boost

Moves: Air cutter, Dragon Pulse, Toxic, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Double Team, Flamethrower

Melody

Species: Noivern

Type: Flying/Dragon

Gender: Female

Ability: Infiltrator

Moves: Boomburst, Toxic, Draco Meteor, Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Giga Impact, steel wing

Mary

Species: Mareep

Type: Electric

Gender: Female

Ability: Static

Moves: Growl, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Light Screen

Nova

Species: Torchic

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Peck

Sesshomaru

Species: Riolu

Type: Fighting

Gender: Male

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Sky Uppercut, Aura Sphere, Endure

Muramasa

Species: Oshawott

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Razor Shell, Double Team, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Fury Cutter

Unknown name

Species: ?

Type: ?

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Unknown name

Species: ?

Type: ?

Gender: ?

Ability: ?

Moves: ?

Naruto's current team

Zorin, Gwen, Angel, Lucian, Riolu, Oshawott, Mary, Nova, Unknown, Unknown

Well that's all for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
